


On Fire

by Malecfan09



Series: 5 elements [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BAMF Magnus Bane, Boyfriends, Caring Alec Lightwood, Caring Isabelle Lightwood, Fighting Demons, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecfan09/pseuds/Malecfan09
Summary: Magnus is on fire. Then he’s not and there is a little bit of hurt but it will all work out in the end.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: 5 elements [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171319
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I love BAMF Magnus.
> 
> None of the characters are mine, of course, they belong to the great Cassandra Clare. Any mistakes are mine alone and I own them completely.

Magnus is on fire. Well not literally. He is a warlock, actually a High Warlock, with capital letters. He has everything under control. Even fire. And it is not because he can see his super hot shadowhunter boyfriend out the corner of his eye. Honestly, that would be enough in itself to set him on fire. No. He is on fire because he is fricking smashing these demons and there is no stopping him. Cat’s-eyes glowing, his magic is swirling around him, blue flames licking his fingers, crackling from his arms. He is reveling in his power; pulling it from the earth, wrapping it around him and sending it out to destroy. There is nothing that can stop him today. He feels the energy of his magic swell around him. He feels invincible… on fire!

“Magnuus!” The cry comes from his left and at the same time he catches a glimpse of a dark shadow that he has missed in his blind spot. He’s fast but not fast enough. He feels a sharp pain in his left side and then a crack and a roar of anger as his shadowhunter throws himself, knife at the ready, onto the demon, which then disintegrates in small puffs of demon smoke and splatters of ichor.

It is actually all rather hot and sexy, seeing his shadowhunter in protector mode. If only he didn’t feel like something was now eating him up from the inside.

“Magnus, are you hurt? Magnus talk to me.” His boyfriend grabs his biceps and pulls him forwards. Magnus gasps in pain but manages to look up at the gorgeous hazel eyes that are scanning him in concern.

“I was on _fire_ , darling. Where did that one come from?” His puzzlement is clear in his eyes that shine with a golden light and make him look like a god reincarnated.

“Yeah, Magnus, you most certainly were. I think you killed over twenty of those monsters. That last one just slipped up behind you. You couldn’t have seen it. I’m sorry I wasn’t quicker. I should have been watching your back. Magnus, I’m so sorry. Please tell me you’ll be okay.”

Magnus suddenly feels very tired but he still has the energy to flirt with this gorgeous man holding him.

“Darling, with you holding me like this, how could I not be fine?” he winks and smiles that bright, special smile that he saves just for his boyfriend.

“Magnus” Alec growls.

Ooh, that sound sends shivers up Magnus’s spine and he can’t help wondering how he could make Alec do that again, but perhaps in the bedroom next time. Only now is not the moment; he feels his energy falling fast.

“Oh, okay! I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to call Cat. I don’t think I have enough magic left to heal myself and that last demon did do a little bit of damage.”

He sighs and lets out a little whimper, so sue him, he has emotions too, as he feels his Alexander lower his body to the ground. It felt so wonderful and safe in his shadowhunter’s arms.

“I’ll be right back Magnus. There’s no reception here. Izzy will look after you.”

He’s starting to feel light-headed and the pain is slowly taking over his thought processes but he smiles vaguely at Izzy as she takes his hand and wipes a cloth over his forehead.

“Cat will sort you out Magnus. You were amazing this evening. It was like you were on fire. Like nothing could stop you.”

Magnus wants to smile again. Wants to tell Izzy that he _was_ on fire. That he _was_ amazing but somehow he can’t find the energy to get any of his muscles moving, face and tongue included.

“Magnus, Cat will be here in a minute. Hold on. Magnus look at me, please.”

He opens his eyes briefly. It is such an effort. But he feels safe again. His shadowhunter has picked him up and is cradling him in his arms. He can feel his boyfriend’s heart beating. It is fast but strong. It calls to him and he listens to it, letting his mind feel the rhythm, letting his own heart beat in time with the one he loves. Aah….Y…es. The realization dawns on him like knowing that the earth orbits the sun. _This_ is the man he loves. This is the love of his life and he refuses to give up because he still has to tell him that. He still has to use those words. I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Fire Element. 🔥
> 
> If you like this drabble then you can leave kudos. Comments are always welcome but not at all necessary.


End file.
